We'll Be A Dream
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: My time at Hogwarts was almost up. I had less than a month now at my beloved school. At the place I'd grown up. The place I'd learned everything. Soon I'd be graduating, leaving this beautiful school behind, and there was still so many things unfinished.


I pulled the sheets more tighter around me, burying my face in my pillow. I tried to make the thoughts go away. But they tortured me, not leaving, and becoming even stronger every time I thought of them.

I gave up trying to hide, sitting up and kicking the covers away. I stared out the window for just awhile, seeing the twinkling stars dance around, just thinking.

My time at Hogwarts was almost up. I had less than a month now at my beloved school. At the place I'd grown up. The place I'd learned everything. And literally _everything._ Soon I would be graduating, leaving this beautiful school behind, and there was still so many things unfinished. Just thinking of leaving Hogwarts behind made the thoughts loom even more dangerously over me.

I shook my head, and touched my feet to the floor. Padding lightly across the floor, I slipped through the door, making sure to muffle the squeaky hinge with a flick of my wand.

The common room lay exceedingly empty, silent, and cold. The fire had gone out automatically after the last person had left that night. Cans of butter beer were still scattered from another one of the many "Almost the End of the Year and Finals Parties" that were held.

I couldn't help smiling at how the Marauders had conjured a chandelier _just _so they could swing on it like idiots. I shook my head, sitting down in the very middle of the biggest couch of the whole common room, bringing my knees up to my chest.

I could still feel the thoughts' tight grip on my shoulder, not letting me forget it's presence. My smile immediately faded, and I squeezed my green eyes shut.

I let my hand slide lightly over the soft fabric of the couch, trying to memorize it. I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to go back to living with Petunia all the time, dealing with her criticisms, pretending that being different from everyone around me didn't bother me at all.

"Lily?" My eyes still hadn't adjusted very well to the dark, but I would know that voice anywhere, no matter how groggy from sleep it was.

"Over here Potter." I whispered, knowing he heard. I heard him mumble "Lumos," he made his way, shuffling over to the couch. He plopped himself down next to me, and held his head in his hands for a minute.

My eyes slid over his bare spine, and his even messier hair. "What're you doin up?" I inquired casually, ignoring the looming figure that sat at the corner of my brain the best I could.

"I could ask you the same thing." his deep voice was muffled by his hands. He rubbed his eyes a bit, and put his glasses into place, looking directly at me. Those chestnut eyes looked straight through me, and I couldn't help the shiver that went up my spine.

"Just couldn't sleep." I replied simply, turning my head to the empty fireplace.

"Uh huh." Skepticism obvious in his voice.

My eyes darted back to him. His sculpted arms leaned against this knees, and his head turned to me. I knew he wouldn't ask, he would leave the choice up to me to tell him or not.

James and I had actually become pretty good friends in the past year, being Heads together. Surprising to all of our friends, we had got along very well. I could trust James with almost everything I trusted Alice with. Almost. I couldn't tell him one thing Alice knew though. And I couldn't tell either of them about the looming thoughts…or maybe I could.

I took in a deep breath, not knowing what words to say, or how I would react with the words being said aloud.

"…I'm scared."

James snorted, earning himself one of my signature glares. He shrugged, "I thought as much."

I rolled my eyes. "I you're going to laugh, I'm not going to tell you." I said, trying to sound stern.

James made his smile disappear, and looked at me in all seriousness. I hated how he could do that…he just had that look that could make you pour your whole life story out to him, even if you had just met him in a coffee shop.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts…I…I don't want to face what's coming. I know that I'm part of the Order and all, but…it just…I can't…"

My eyes opened wide as I felt the arm slide around my shoulders and pull my into the hard rock chest of James Potter.

We were silent for a long time. I hadn't even explained all of my fears, and definitely not in good detail, but James seemed to have understood. That's another thing I couldn't stand. He was so understanding.

"Yes you can."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and stared at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Had he gone mental?

"I said yes you can. You can face it. I know you can. Trust me. I know you. And you know something else?," His hazel eyes fixed on mine. I don't think I'd ever seen his eyes so up close before.

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't know. "Everyone's scared."

Maybe it was just how he said it. Or how intense his eyes were, that molten russet color, a fire burning brightly within them. Or maybe how his arms had tightened around me as he said it. It could've been either one. But whichever it was, it made me believe him.

I laid my head on his shoulder again, breaking the contact our eyes had had. "And because everyone's scared, we'll all stand against it. All together." His hand brushed down my arm, folding over my hand.

I didn't care how cliché he sounded. Or even how cliché this moment was. It was just what I needed. Just what I had to have to make the thought leave, though I knew it would be back tomorrow. Just maybe not as strong.

A/N:…Ok. So that _was_ supposed to be a oneshot. But then right in the middle it became….well, obviously not a oneshot. So I am going to continue it as a whole chapter one! Hooray!

This is bad though. Because I have two other fics to work on this summer! AND HOLD THE LINE!

…but I have all summer! Right? Ahahahahahah! Though summer really hasn't sunk in yet. The weather right now sucks. :P so yeah.

But here it is then! Just randomly thought up while listening to one of my new favorite songs! (Obviously We'll Be A Dream-We The Kings!)

So enjoy! R&R! No flames please.

HPtwilightfanatic (aka Harlyn)


End file.
